


A Team is There For You- Keith & I Ain't Got No Time to Bleed

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Series: Bad Things Happen [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I kept deleting and rewriting it but I got there, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, compared to some of the others this one is pretty tame, there is blood and injuries though, this took so long for me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: When I think of these guys, I tend to think of that Avatar the Last Airbender quote "You guys lose a lot". These kids got it rough. Keith and Pidge get captured





	A Team is There For You- Keith & I Ain't Got No Time to Bleed

It never, _ever_ was a simple mission. Even when they had everything planned out to the very last detail, something would go wrong. The Paladins actually made a sort of game about it, each guessing how long it would take for the mission to go tits up. 

_‘Man, how did everything go wrong so quickly though?’_ Keith found himself thinking. It had to be some sort of record for them. And how the hell did Pidge know that? That little smartass was almost always the winner of the game. He made a mental note to start listening to her more about that.

They came under fire as soon as they landed. Somehow the Galra had known that they were coming, and they were prepared. Unfortunately, this mission was reliant on stealth and the element of surprise. Without those, and with how quickly they’d been found, there wasn’t much of a chance for things to go right.

They’d taken the Green and Red Lions for their invisibility and speed, respectively. It took some quick thinking for them to rework their plan. Keith and Shiro were in Red with Lance, and Hunk and Allura were with Pidge.

“I think I have a plan.” Keith could practically hear the small frown on Pidge’s face when she spoke. “They know that at least the Red and Green Paladins are here. They shouldn’t know about the rest of you. Keith, since you and I have the right color armor on, we need to go out there alone and surrender-“

She was cut off by a series of protests. Only Keith stayed quiet.

“We go surrender,” Pidge continued over everyone, “and they rest of you guys come rescue us as soon as enough of those sentries have left. There’s no way we can take them all right now.”

“Agreed,” Keith said firmly. He rarely disagreed with her. Despite their rocky start, as time went on, he found he had more and more in common with Pidge than he’d originally thought. She had a way of looking past emotions to make the hard decisions, and he admired that about her. He had grown to trust her judgement, and she had learned to trust that he would have her back. “When we get free, we let everyone else know and do what we came here to do. Let’s go. We can’t let them storm in our Lions and risk finding the rest of you. Let’s go Pidge.”

Before anyone else could say anything more, the two of them were leaving their Lions with their hands up.

_“Damn it,”_ Shiro hissed. He didn’t like seeing his kids- his _team_ going off like that, with only a half-baked plan. But Keith was the Black Paladin now, and he had to respect that. Respect. Not like.

“Paladins of Voltron,” a loud voice boomed from seemingly nowhere. Both Pidge and Keith jumped and looked around to try and find the source. None of the sentries that they could see had open mouths. “How nice to have you here with us.”

Pidge was looking at Keith, and he knew she was expecting him to answer for now. “Right. Great to be here.”

The voice either didn’t pick up on the sarcasm, or chose to ignore it. “Please, lay your weapons down at your feet and put your hands up again.”

It was acting oddly polite, like they were dinner guests rather than enemy prisoners. For now, it was in their best interest to comply, so both Keith and Pidge set down their bayards and raised their hands once more. Only when they both had their hands over their heads were they approached. Four sentries marched up to them and took them by the arms. Then the huge doors to the hangar opened and a large Galra stepped in wearing a pleasant smile. “Welcome to-“

“So you’ll only face us when we’re both unarmed? Even with all these sentries here? How did a coward like you get any sort of command?” Pidge couldn’t help but laugh at the purple mountain in front of her. He easily dwarfed her and Keith. Everything had been stacked in his favor, yet he still wouldn’t risk coming at them when they were armed.

His smile fell, and his cordial air turned dark. He marched forward to stand directly in front of Pidge and looked down at her, and she stared determinedly back. “You’re the Green Paladin? You’re very small. Voltron must not be the fearsome opponent we’ve been led to think, if it’s Paladins are only children.”

“Fearsome enough to scare- oof!” Pidge was cut off by a harsh backhand to her head that left her ears ringing and eyes spinning.

“Hey!” Instinct took over and Keith lunged towards them, temporarily breaking free of his captors. The Galra leader looked at the charging Paladin almost lazily. Before Keith could get close enough to do anything, the Galran punched his head hard enough to knock him back to the sentries that had originally held him.

Both Paladins were momentarily stunned into submission. “And here I was hoping we could be civil. But I was mistaken. Take them away.”

“Which one first, sir?”

The lead Galra observed them both carefully with a calculated smile. “Let’s start with the Green Paladin. I like his spunk. I’m sure I’ll have fun with him.”

“Hey!”

_“No!”_ Keith immediately tried to get to Pidge again. He hated the panic the flashed on her face before the fierceness came back. This was bad. Being separated was not part of any plan that they had made. “Pidge!”

Unfortunately, the guards holding him were prepared this time and he couldn’t get away. They held fast and started pulling him out of the hangar and into the body of the ship. Pidge was dragged closely behind him. The last glimpse he caught of her before they rounded a corner was one sentry getting tired of her wiggling and throwing her over his shoulder.

“Fuck! Let go of me,” Keith snarled, struggling to break away from his captors. All that accomplished was getting another hard smack to the head. “Where are they taking her?!”

Neither of them answered, or even looked at him. Keith stopped struggling and instead started to try and come up with a plan. That was easier said than done. His head was aching from the blows he’d received and that was making it hard to focus. All he knew was that he had to get away and find Pidge before they could do anything to her. Get away. There had to be something there. The guards at his sides had loosened their grips. He could work with that. Nothing fancy, just jerk free and run.

Three.

Two.

One.

As suddenly as he could he stopped and yanked his arms away from the sentries. He didn’t wait to hear their reactions. He just turned around and started sprinting. Unfortunately he hadn’t figured for another guard standing just behind the corner. Without his bayard, Keith didn’t stand a chance. His first instinct was to just punch the guard in its stupid face. However, before he could make a move, he was tackled to the ground. His head was smacked down on the floor, blood erupted from his nose, and he was pretty sure that he had gotten a concussion today.

That didn’t worry him as much as the fiery pain that took hold of his back. Warm, then searing. The sentries didn’t seemed to be too concerned. They jerked out whatever blade it was that had stabbed in his back and hefted him up. This time they gave him more support (and less wiggle room) to get him to a cell, where he was just thrown in unceremoniously and offered no medical assistance. He wasn’t even given anything that could be used as a bandage. So he scooted back against the wall and pressed himself up firmly against it.

Wouldn’t do much in the way of actually helping things, but hopefully it would slow the bleeding just a little. He had to think of a plan. He needed something more than just running and hoping he would get away. _‘Okay,’_ he thought, _‘I gotta get out of here, find Pidge, and get back to the Lions. We probably won’t be able to finish our original goal this time, we’ll have to regroup and come up with a new plan. How am I gonna-‘_

As if on cue, a loud shot was fired from somewhere Keith couldn’t see, and the guard outside his cell was blasted off his feet. A moment later, Lance was unlocked the door in front of him with a huge grin on his face. “Well it didn’t take too long this time, did it? Where’s Pidge?”

“I’m not sure. The separated us early on. Didn’t you guys see that from the Lions?”

“No, I was too busy holding Shiro back. When that Galra hit you and Pidge, he nearly lost it.” He reached out a hand and pulled him up, holding him by the shoulders when he swayed. Then he surprised Keith by reaching out and tenderly touching his upper lip where Keith had fallen earlier. “Keith- you’re bleeding.” Despite his general attitude towards Keith, Lance sounded incredibly worried.

“I ain’t got no time to bleed,” Keith grumbled under his breath, leading Lance out of the cell. It wasn’t until Lance snorted that Keith realized he had accidentally lapsed into his Texan accent. Damn, he was going to get so much shit for that if they made it out of here. “Shut up. We need to find Pidge. They were gonna-”

He stopped himself. Neither of them wanted to think about what they might be doing to her. They hadn’t counted on the Galra separating them. Usually they were just thrown in a cell together, or at most in two cells close to each other. That they they’d been split up was troubling. And Keith couldn’t get the Galran’s words, his smirk, the fear in Pidge’s eyes out of his head.

“Don’t worry. Shiro and Allura are on it.” It was hard to say who Lance was trying to reassure. “Between them and us, we’ll find her in no time.”

“Where is Hunk?” Keith asked as they hurried through the eerie corridors. He needed a bit of a distraction from his imagination. Preferably something aside from they blood he could feel dripping down his face and hands. If they were doing the same things to Pidge- no. She was a child. Surely they wouldn’t… the sinking feeling in his gut was enough to squash that line of thinking.

“Hunk is staying with the Lions. He’s got his bayard out and ready to shoot anyone who tries to get near them.”

A brief pause as they ran, before, “-anyone aside from us, right?”

“Nope. He’s shooting at anything that opens the door. That’s why we’re going to radio ahead and warn him _not_ to do that,” Lance retorted. He was keeping a close eye on Keith, not entirely convinced that he was as okay as he was acting. The fact that he didn’t get at least a ‘shut up Lance’ for his joke was concerning. “So do you have any idea at all where they took her?”

“Not a clue. That head Galra just said that he liked her spunk. Well he said ‘his,’ I guess he thought Pidge was a boy. That happens a lot. I wonder if it bothers her.”

_‘Well, he’s concussed,’_ Lance concluded as Keith babbled on. They traced their steps back to where the Lions were and hurried down the opposite direction where Pidge had been taken. Rounding the corner, they groaned as they took in the long corridor in front of them with _‘so many quiznaking doors, damn.’_

Efficiency and speed would be key in finding her. Every minute spent on a Galra ship put them in more and more danger. They made it through two more hallways, Lance scanning the doors on one side, Keith the others (all while having to remind himself who they were looking for). Nothing. No sign of Pidge anywhere.

No signs of any life at all, actually.

“Don’t you think it’s odd that we haven’t passed a single guard yet?” Lance asked quietly.

“Yeah- wait- you hear that? Somethings coming around the corner,” Keith whispered. The two of them drew their bayards and held them at the ready. “If it’s just one or two, I say we take him captive and force him to tell us where-“

_“Fuckfuckfuckfuck, run!”_ Pidge shrieked as she flew around the corner. She grabbed Keith and Lance’s shoulders and spun them around as she went sprinting by them. Neither of them thought to question her and immediately started running behind her. And not a moment too late.

A few seconds later, they hallway behind them exploded.

“Pidge, what the hell?” Keith gasped when he felt debris strike his back. Miraculously none of them suffered more than a thunk on the back from a few chunks of rubble. “What did you do?!”

“I blew some shit up, what’d you do? I’d keep running though, I was pretty thorough with where I planted my bombs. And I messed up the amount of nano-thermite I used, so they’re going off a bit sooner than I’d meant for them to,” she shot back as her teammates slowed. She only had to say ‘bombs’ and they were right behind her again. “This whole ship should be totally gone here soon enough.”

“Wait, how soon?” Lance was panting, but determined to keep up with her and Keith.

“I just said, soon enough!”

_*Boom*_

“God damn it Pidge!”

“Look, I miscalculated the timing just a little bit, okay? Accident on my part. But I don’t see you doing anything!” Pidge wheezed out.

“Less whining, more running,” Keith instructed, although he secretly agreed with Lance. There had to have been something a little less dangerous she could’ve done to get them out. It was getting a little bit hard to think though, and if he focused on anything other than running, he would end up slowing down and get blown to smithereens.

She seemed to read their thoughts. “Look, maybe this wasn’t what you would’ve done, but we’re out and the ship is being destroyed, just like what we meant to do.”

“What we meant- crap, Pidge, we didn’t get the information we need! And Allura and Shiro are still out there!” Keith came to a halt, staring at her in horror.

“Oh, we didn’t get the information? More like you didn’t get the information. I already downloaded it and sent it off to the Castle. And don’t worry about Allura and Shiro, I found them and they know what’s happening.”

_“How the fuck did you have time to do that?!“_

They turned down the last hall just in time to see Shiro and Allura running from the other end. They met up at the door where the Green and Red Lions were waiting. Shiro went to open it, but was stopped by Lance, who tuned back in to the radio in his helmet. “Hunk, it’s us, we’re at the door so _do not shoot at us.”_

Yelling and shouting from what could only have been a few hallways down prompted Shiro to throw the door open anyway without waiting for Hunk to respond. Luckily Hunk had heard Lance, and didn’t fire on-sight. “Alright, everyone get in a Lion, now!”

Pidge was already halfway to Green, and Lance was jumping into Red’s mouth when dozens of sentries started flooding the hangar. This time Keith and Allura joined Pidge in Green, and Hunk and Shiro rushed into Red with Lance. Neither pilot wasted any time in taking off and racing away from the doomed ship. They made it a safe distance away and turned to make sure it was destroyed. The team watched in stunned silence as the Galra warship exploded in front of them.

“Um… Pidge, how did you do that?” Keith had a hand resting on the back of Pidge’s seat. Neither she or Allura seemed to notice him swaying where he stood.

_“Yeah, I was wondering the same thing,”_ Lance added over the comms. _“Where’d you find the bombs?”_

“What do you mean? I always carry explosives on me. You know I don’t leave- Keith?!”

_“What? Pidge, what is it?”_

She didn’t answer. She had jumped off her seat and rushed around to where Keith had collapsed. Allura was kneeling down beside him, resting his head on her lap. “Keith?”

“He’s bleeding,” Allura stated, staring down at him with concern. “He must be more hurt than he let on.”

Pidge had to bite her lip to keep from retorting with something along the lines of _‘no shit’._ That wouldn’t help right now. Especially since Allura seemed to be totally focused on Keith and probably wouldn’t have noticed a snide comment. “I don’t see anything besides his swollen nose there- do you think that’s what’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure.” Allura slowly moved her hands from Keith’s head to hover above his shoulders. Pidge knew better than to ask what she was doing. There was some Altean magic happening that needed Allura’s total concentration. She let her hands stay there a moment before she moved to carefully turn him on his back where, sure enough, there was a pool of blood forming. Something had punctured a weak point in his armor.

Without prompting, Pidge stood up and rushed to the back of her Lion where she had a first-aid kit stored. When she returned, Keith had his eyes open and an unpleasant expression on his face.

“Hey dummy, what happened?” Pidge kept her voice soft. She wasn’t always great at comforting others like Hunk or Lance were. In fact, she was pretty abysmal at it. The best she could do was her normal banter in what she hoped was a gentler tone.

Luckily Keith knew this about her, and could even relate a little. “Got stabbed.”

This time Pidge couldn’t stop herself. “No shit?”

Allura stepped in with a small smile. “I think she means how did it happen?”

“Was waiting for a chance to get away and find you. I managed to get away for a hot second, but they caught me soon enough. They managed to get in a nice little prick there when I fought back.”

“How’d you manage to run all around the ship like that?”

“Adrenaline is one hell of a drug.”

Both Pidge and Allura laughed weakly. “You can say that again. Pidge, do you know how long it will take to reach the Castle?” Allura managed to sound calm, but there was worry etched into her fine features.

“Yeah, hang on,” Pidge said, standing up and hurrying over to her controls. “Ten minutes, maybe? I mean, doboshes? Will that be…?”

“That should be fine,” Allura answered firmly. She wasn’t paying too close attention to Pidge anymore, instead focusing on dressing Keith’s wound. “I’m sorry, this will likely be uncomfortable Keith. I need to apply pressure to where you’re bleeding.”

Biting his lip, Keith gave her permission with a short nod. He groaned as she tightly wrapped a bandage around his side.

“How does that feel?”

“Like I got stabbed.” Pidge snorted from her place in the pilot’s seat, and Keith shot her a weak finger-gun that she couldn’t see. “All jokes aside, I’m not doin’ so great. It’s not exactly hard to breathe- but it hurts. Really hurts.”

Allura nodded understandingly. “You might have punctured a lung or something. We’ll know more when we get to the Castle and are able to run a body scan.”

“Makes sense.” Keith had closed his eyes again, and Allura gently brushed the hair off his forehead. She stared down at the bandage she had used with concern. Although she had done her best, she was very worried about the injury getting infected. Or just straight up killing him, for that matter. She had to remind herself several times that they were very close to the Castle of Lions, where they had a fully functioning medical bay to help him. He would be fine for just a little longer.

But it never got easier, seeing her team get hurt.

The next ten doboshes passed slowly and quietly. If any of them thought to check on the others, they didn’t follow through. Keith’s eyes remained open and blinked occasionally, and that was enough for Allura. Pidge was right on the Red Lion’s tail and extremely focused on getting to the Castle as fast as she could. _‘Keith should’ve gone in Red,’_ Pidge realized. _‘She would get there faster.’_

But her Lion was speedy too. She made a mental note to try and make some modifications to Green to make her faster than Red. Not that it was a competition. It would just come in handy. And she would be able to beat Lance, not that that was important at all. Because it wasn’t.

Pidge suddenly remembered she was flying as the shadow of the Castle fell over her. She carefully landed and hurried to see if she could help Allura with Keith. Allura was strong enough to prop Keith up and help him limp out of the Green Lion herself. Coran and Lance waiting expectantly. Lance didn’t wait for an invitation, and just walked over to them and helped carry Keith on his other side.

“Don’t worry buddy, you’ll be okay,” he assured Keith quietly.

“Come now, let’s get him to the medical bay! I’ve got a pod ready and waiting for him.”

“Coran, when did Lance get a hold of you? I didn’t hear him,” Pidge asked as they walked.

“Oh, he didn’t.”

“Then how’d you know we needed a pod?”

“Well, I always prepare a pod when you Paladins go out on missions, just in case any of you needs it.”

It only took them a few minutes to reach the med bay where Hunk, and Shiro were waiting. They were all quiet as Coran and Allura got Keith out of his armor and into the healing pod. When they finally did, everyone sank to the ground and sighed, almost simultaneously.

“Well that didn’t quite go how we planned,” Hunk finally said. “Who won?”

Pidge raised a hand wearily. “Me. Twenty gac each.”

“Of course you did,” Lance said, pulling out the wallet he’d made for himself and digging out the money he had. “Here you go, you little gremlin.”

She accepted the money from all of them with a bit of a smug face. “Thanks.”

Lance rolled his eyes and turned to Coran. “So how much longer do you think sleeping beauty will be in there? He owes me a thank you for saving his life.”

“Shouldn’t be too long. Did you really save his life?”

“I got him out of his cell!”

“That’s not exactly saving his life,” Pidge pointed out. “It was just luck that you found him fir- ow!”

Lance had reached out and flicked her nose, and she scowled up at him. “Ass.”

“It’s one of my best features, isn’t it?”

Pidge couldn’t help but snort at that. “Sure, Lance. Help me up. I’m gonna go change,” she said as Lance held out a hand for her to pull herself up with.

On a closer look, Allura realized that Pidge looked awful. She stood up as well, reached out and took the younger girl’s chin, gently angling her face up. She had a black eye and several scratches down her cheek. There were also bruises and scratches all over her arms. “Maybe you should take some time in the pods as well.”

“I’m fine,” Pidge waved her away. “Just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing is broken.”

It looked to be true. As far as Allura could tell, there was nothing life-threatening. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Allura enough sense to not push the subject. Pidge didn’t react well when forced into doing things. It was best to let her handle things her way. Although she was fascinated by how the healing pods worked, Pidge hated being in them more than anyone else on the team. In fact, she’d only agreed to go on them once. And she hadn’t even really agreed, she’d just passed out and wasn’t able to argue.

Pidge walked out of the room with a small wave.

_‘Off into lick her wounds in private,’_ Allura thought. Nothing she could do for her now. Instead she turned back to look at Keith. Coran was right; it shouldn’t be more than a quintant until he was ready to come out.

“Maybe we should all follow Pidge’s land and go change into something more comfortable,” Allura suggested. Her team all looked exhausted. They needed a break. Luckily, no one put up a fight. One by one, they all filed out of the room until only Coran was left. “Coran?”

“You go on, Princess. I’ll wait here and keep an eye on things.”

Allura was reminded again of how much Coran cared about the Paladins. She nodded and walked out, leaving him by himself. She was more tired than she’d realized. She made it to her bedroom, and barely had the energy to get her armor off before she collapsed on the bed. Her last semi-coherent thought before drifting off was the hope that the others were going to sleep as well.

•••

Shiro was amazed the next morning to find that he’d slept nearly thirteen hours uninterrupted. He couldn’t remember ever sleeping that long, even back when he was on Earth. It wasn’t really a bad feeling. In fact, it was something he could imagine getting used to. Like that would ever happen.

He was less surprised to find that he was the first one up. That was usually the case. Allura and Coran were the only two who ever came close to waking up before him, and Allura had exhausted herself along with the rest of them yesterday. Shiro was happy to let his younger teammates take advantage of the downtime and rest. He was also happy to have some quiet time to himself. That was hard to come by in a castle full of teenagers and Coran. The first thing he did was go to the kitchen and make himself coffee. Of course, it wasn’t exactly coffee, it was an Altean drink with an impossible-to-pronounce name, so the humans just called it coffee. It was made in a similar way, and tasted wonderful.

He was on his second cup when he decided to go check on Keith. When he got there, he was unsurprised to see Coran dozing on the floor in front of Keith. Shiro tried to walk quietly over to Keith, but Coran’s keen ears picked up on him and he woke up. “Oh hello, Shiro!”

“Hi Coran. How are things looking?”

Coran didn’t answer for a moment and studied to healing pod Keith was in. “Actually, he could be out at any time. Are you just now waking up?”

“Yeah. Felt good to get a lot of sleep for once. Should we wake the others?”

“If you’d like. It would probably be a good idea, if you think they’d like to be here when he wakes up.”

“Okay,” Shiro nodded, “I’ll go ahead and overhead them now.”

As Shiro went about that, Coran once again turned his attention to Keith. He was still a little paler than usual, but that was normal in the freezing air of the pods. But from what he could see, Keith was just about good as new.

Soon the others started trickling in, until the last one- Pidge- didn’t show up. They all weighed the pros and cons of waking her.

“She’d probably want to be here.”

“But waking her up is scary,” Hunk pointed out.

“She’s been sleeping for a long time now,” Allura said.

“But waking her up is _scary,”_ Lance reiterated. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice everyone touching their noses until it was too late. He really regretted telling Allura was ‘nose goes’ was. “Damn it. Fine. Pour one out for me if I don’t make it.”

“You’re not even only enough to drink.”

“Shut up Shiro, it’s a symbolic gesture.” And with that, Lance stormed off to Pidge’s room.

As he walked, he considered his options in waking her up. Knocking on her door never worked like it did for Keith and Shiro, she just slept right through it. Jumping on beds was fun, but Pidge was known to go for the throat if anyone got too close when waking her up. That strategy was best left for Hunk. And then there was the classic… an evil grin formed on Lance’s face when he came to his decision.

•••

After about ten minutes, they started hearing the screams. First Pidge, then Lance. And judging by the increasing volume, it sounded like they were heading towards the healing room.

“What do you guys think Lance-“ Shiro was cut off when Lance burst in the room cackling and sprinting behind him. Seconds later Pidge barreled in, soaking wet and looking murderous.

“Lance you get your _skinny ass over here right fucking now-!”_

“Pidge, that can wait,” Allura interrupted, pointing towards Keith.

The pod was opening up. As was their ritual, they all surrounded the pod to welcome Keith back to the land of the living. He stepped out, blinking several times as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“I’ll never get used to coming out of these things,” was the first thing he said. Even after all this time, Keith still looked surprised when his team rushed forward and hugged him. The small smile on his face told them all that it wasn’t an unpleasant surprise though. “Why are you all wet, Pidge?”

The smile fell from Pidge’s face and she glared daggers at Lance. “Douchebag over there thought it would be a good idea to wake me up by pouring _nunvill_ on my _head_. He’s lucky you’re up, or I’d be kicking his butt.”

“But you can’t, cause Keiths up and he’ll protect me!” Lance boasted, sticking his tongue out at her.

“Why would I do that?” Keith looked genuinely curious, reminding everyone how disorienting the pods could be.

“I saved your life, man! I got you out of the prison cell, and you used me as a crutch!”

“Nope, don’t remember that,” Keith said, totally deadpan. “How long was I under?”

“Come on, let’s get you some food and clean clothes,” Allura said, ignoring the total indignation on Lance’s face. “We’ll get you all caught up.”

Shiro stopped and watched them all walk out of the room, and he couldn’t help but smile at how far his team had come. Sure, they all got hurt so often that they’d created a routine to follow when it happened. But that was the thing- _they’d made a routine._ They had all grown so much together. It was hard to believe that these were the same kids that couldn’t go five minutes without arguing when they’d first entered space. They’d bicker, but it was almost playful now instead of raging screaming matches. It was like Pidge had said so long ago- a team was like a family. And that’s what they’d become.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always open on my Tumblr http://the-sinnamon-roll-writes.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
